Fairy x Hunter
by animelolpop
Summary: You, Gon, and killua realized that there's another dimension called Magnolia. Also you have a slight crush on both, but everything changed... My best friends Natsu, Lucy, and Happy brought me to a guild called Fairy Tail and I love it! But three people came into my life and everything changed...
1. departure x tail

_A long time ago, there was two girls. One with beautiful blue hair and the other with brown hair with blonde highlights. Since then, they never seen each other their parents gave them a necklace because they know that the future will be brighter if they actually see each other. And now, after 14 years at age, their destinies will overlap._

* * *

 **DAWN P.O.V.**

"Killua, do you know where's Gon at?" I asked the silver hair boy walking around in Yorknew city with me.

He nodded and put his hands over his head, "yeah, he's back there." Killua pointed back as I turned around my head and see a green hair boy looking at nen around objects. Killua smirked at me while I stuck out my tongue at him.

I knew Gon and Killua ever since I decided to become a/an Hunter, they are also my best friends, without them, I'll be lonely. They're like light ever since Killua saved me from the Chimera ants thanks to Killua's Godspeed and at the beginning of the exams thanks to Gon's fishing rod. Killua is like my knight and shining armor that saves me every time even in Assassin's mode. Gon is like the sunshine in my heart thanks to him I keep moving forward and forget about the past. I'm so happy that the innocent and white-hair guy is still at my side... but I have to leave them someday, I just know it.

* * *

 **SUNNI P.O.V.**

"Natsu! Lucy! I'm here!" The fire and Celestial wizard wave happily at me while looking at the same old guild called Fairy Tail. I went over to the bar where Mira and Lisanna was at like always.

"Hey Sunnie how was your sleep today?" Mira asked while cleaning up the bar. I sigh and looked down at the counter, "it was good, but Natsu made Lucy yell again, this time while she was changing." Mira giggled softly as Gray came over to the counter.

"Gray, your clothes..." I said trying not to look at him again.

"Dang it!" Gray went off finding his clothes, yet a evil aura came out behind me whispering 'love rival'.

Yep, that's Juvia.

Right when I took a sip of juice, a fish landed on my head.

"HAPPY!" I slowly got up and took a broken bottle.

"Oh my!"

"Please don't kill me Sunni! I'm sorry!" Happy said flying around while I chased him. I finally calmed down and slowly took the fish off my head as an evil smirk grew across my face.

"Hey, Natsu..."

"No please don't, I'm sorry!"

I gave up since he was about to cry and patted him on the head. Natsu stopped fighting the guild mates and ran over to me, Lucy, and Happy.

"Hey I found a mission for 120000!"

"Okay, I'll go!" I said.

"Sure, why not?" Erza said joining with Gray and Lucy nodded.

And we headed out for another adventure.


	2. transport x new x land

**DAWN P.O.V.**

Gon ran over to us, always smiling and didn't see anything in his hands

"You didn't get anything?"

Gon shook his head, "nope, I was looking at the nen."

"Oh, okay!"

Right then I fell below the ground, my eyes became blurry as I see two guys fell in with me, right before I can see who is it my eyes darken and suddenly couldn't hear a thing.

 _Mommy, why do I have this necklace?_

 ** _Because you're special and one day you have to decide your fate..._**

 _My fate... can you tell me my fate?_

 ** _Sorry, I can't... goodbye Dawn._**

 _Mom..._

 **EVERYBODY'S P.O.V.**

 _Right when Dawn fell..._

"DAWN!" yelled Gon and Killua in unison as they fell with the blue hair girl. Gon went for the bottom while Killua went for the top of the girl's body. They landed like ninjas and laid Dawn softly on the ground. Gon and Killua was shocked when they looked at the new land and people they, never seen before.

"Killua stay with Dawn while I'll look for help" Gon said seriously still looking at the new land.

"I'm coming with you, plus we need to wake up Dawn with water, she's out cold." Killua said picking up Dawn bridal style. Gon nodded in agreement and went into the new land.

 **DAWN P.O.V.**

 **SPLASH!**

I woke up and see Gon and Killua smiling down at me, I smiled back and felt wet.

"Isn't there another way to wake me up?!" I said getting up. I was wet to my hair towards the bottom of my shirt.

Gon chuckled slightly, "sorry Dawn-chan this was the only way... besides we found some info about this place right Killua?"

Killua nodded in agreement, "this part of town is called Magnolia also instead of nen they use magic, so we can ask this guild called Fairy Tail to help us."

I already started running ahead and smiled, "race you there!"


	3. Going x inside x Fairy Tail

**SUNNY P.O.V.**

"Hey Natsu are you done yet?" I asked after finishing of the last guy with my magic. I walked by Lucy and the gang who was staring at Natsu, besides after all of the fight, we won't even get an reward after we destroyed three buildings, but now that I remember, this was like my first mission in Team Natsu...

 **FLASHBACK/EVERYBODY'S P.O.V.**

 _Wow! These guys are so awesome! I could tell, yet I'm so glad that they accepted me to Fairy Tail and in Team Natsu, but something's wrong with me like I forgot something crazy or weird lately and these dreams I'm having, it's driving me crazy!_

Once the gang went inside, the whole smiling-go-lucky girl changed her life forever, everyone went fighting except the clueless young girl who seemed to be in the background, of course that's when one of the crew members went up to the girl, who thinks that this girl is technically weak.

"HAHAHA! What a 10 year old girl-!"

Before the man finished the girl suddenly changed character and kicked him in the face, making him unconscious.

"That was good on your first try, Sunny" Erza said going back to her original outfit.

"Yeah, that was awesome Sunny!" Lucy said as Virgo went back to the Celestial world.

"Nice job Sunny." Gray said smiling at me.

"Yeah!" Natsu said giving me a thumbs up.

"Aye!" Happy said flying by Natsu's side.

"T-thanks...", _yet seriously all I did was kicked him unconscious?!_

Just then a guy with huge muscles came up right behind Natsu, and suddenly destroyed a building while the fighting continued, everyone looked like they giving up hope. Sunny looked at Lucy and asked a question right off the bat.

"Hey Lucy, do you love Natsu?" she whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy blushed madly and waved her hands like crazy "nope! Not at all!"

Sunny pouted, "because I thought you'll be a great couple..."

 _Who is she Mira's little twin!,_ Lucy thought.

 **FLASHBACK END/SUNNY'S P.O.V.**

"Sorry it took so long guys!" Natsu said walking over here, making me snap back to reality.

"Master is going to kill us..." Gray said while Erza agreed.

"Yep." I said calmly, but in the inside I'm freaking scared of the punishment this time.

"We can't avoid it now, let's go back to the guild..." I said with my voice shivering like crazy, we all agreed and went back to the guild.

 **DAWN'S P.O.V./EVERYBODY'S P.O.V.**

"Come on guys!" I said standing in front of Fairy Tail and somehow have a weird vibe in this place.

"Hai!" Gon said while he stand by me on the left and Killua on the right, but once we opened the door a random guy flew across the room, a girl who's drunk, and an innocent white hair girl smiling at us and suddenly reminds me of Killua.

"Oh hi Sunnie!" The long hair girl said softly.

"S-sunny? Who's that?" I asked while a girl around our age with almost the same hair came our way and suddenly dragged me inside.

"You silly...!" The girl said cheerfully right then Killua's hands held the other hand and started gripping my arm tightly.

"Owww! Killua, stop that!" I yelped almost tearing up.

Gon looked at Killua which he knew that he just wanted to protect me, he suddenly pulled away Killua and me away while everyone is staring at us. Killua went back to himself and realized what he done. "G-gomen Dawn!"

To my surprise, after meeting Killua and Gon he said not to say sorry to each other, so why he-!

"This is not Sunny..." Everyone turn their focus to a short old man who's drinking a beer by Killua's gender bender.

"If it was Sunny, she have fuchsia eyes instead of blue eyes also she have the yin necklace instead of yang." After that everyone understood that I'm not the girl on this universe.

"Would like to be in Fairy Tail then?" Killua's gender bender said to us.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"OKAY!"


	4. question x destiny

"What the heck Gon, Dawn!" Killua yelled at his two best friends, Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms around Killua and Gon, which gave Mira a new shipping couple.

 _Yay, a new couple to put together! Twice! Hmmm... but which one?_ Mira thought to herself while staring at the three young kids. Just then Dawn let go of Gon and use her free hand and gently rub Killua's head which Killua let out a soft purr and slapped her hand away quickly while blushing.

 _Interesting?! So them two?,_ Mira thought to herself while Dawn hugging Gon which made Killua jealous.

 _Hmmmm...I know! A love triangle or maybe I should ask them,_ Mira thought again still looking at them, then looking away smiling which leaving Lisanna in confusion.

"Nee, you better not plan something sneaky!" Mira gave her sister a wink at the bar,"don't worry Lisanna, I won't do anything to them, _yet!"_

"Nee-san!"

"Tee-hee! Anyway~ you three can you come here?" The three walked up to the bar where Mira layer out water for the teens and slowly drank it leaving Gon and Dawn in confusion and Killua being cautious around him and his friends.

 **DAWN'S P.O.V.**

After the water, the girl with white hair leaned in towards me leaving me completely shocked and confused at the same time.

"So which one is your boyfriend?" My face went red like a tomato and suddenly I was thinking about what my life would be if I have to be boyfriend and suddenly marry one of them. If it was Gon, we would be holding hands, giving me flowers, kiss me on the cheek, and other junk, but Killua is way different maybe he would... what would he do?! I snapped back to reality and see Killua and Gon blushing also and suddenly felt uncomfortable with them, I really wish Kurapika was here so he could lecture me and talk to me like old times.

"None of them! I-"

"Sorry we're late Mira!" I looked back and look at a girl with brown hair with fuchsia eyes and somehow highlights with a yin necklace with a t-shirt and skirt. The white hair girl waved back and went up to her she suddenly shakes like crazy and became worried.

"Is master here..."

"Yes."

Her face became more worried and looked at us, she suddenly light up and smiled. "Hi I'm Sunny nice to meet you!"

"Hi I'm Dawn and this is Killua and Gon, it's very nice to meet you!"

 _The twins now finally emerged..._

 _It's time to kill them!_

 _Not yet._

 _But my lord-!_

 _It's not the time... wait until they emerge ...then it's time._


End file.
